


The Girl Who Loved the Stars

by galaxy_of_words



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_of_words/pseuds/galaxy_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis had always loved the night sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Loved the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February I tried to write a thing. Sorry it’s short and the cheesy title was the only thing I could think of. I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors in advance.

In Artemis’s eyes magic has always been a night sky full of stars.

 

Growing up in Gotham the sky is a haze of smog and ever-lit streetlights with the occasional bright shine of the bat signal.

The first time she sees a sky full of stars for herself she’s eleven. Her father brought her out to the woods for a hunting trip.

The fire has burnt out and her father is sleeping his hand inches from the handle of a knife ready to awaken and attack an intruder at a moments notice.

She’s in a worn green sleeping bag of an enormous size eyes wide and sleep far from he mind as she stares at the seemingly endless sky of stars.

Some shine brighter than others and as she admires them she can’t help but wish she knew the constellations, that she could pick out the great bear in those pinpricks of light. Then she remembers learning once a myth about a nymph turned into a bear then shot by the goddess Artemis and recalls the rabbit she had killed with an arrow through its head and the pride her father showed as he taught her how to skin it.

She redirects her minds to simply admiring the night sky to avoid wondering if the goddess of the hunt ever felt sick after making a kill.

That night she thinks she may have fallen in love with the stars.

As she grows older stars are forgotten and replaced in her mind with the smog filled sky of Gotham, first from her window the from room tops as she becomes a vigilante of the night.

When she’s put on the team she goes to places with vast star filled sky but she’s too busy sending arrows at her enemies to admire the night.

She sees the stars in other places though. There is the north star burning bright in Conner’s blue eyes, a Galaxy shines when she links minds with M’gann and she catches a glimpse of Robin’s eyes once and they remind her of the sky catching the first lights of dawn.

She fights for the Justice League and she has seen terrible things. The darkness is hard to ignore when your forced to meet it face to face and the light her friends provide help her from drowning in it.

Her stars are few but they are there fighting against the pitch black and that’s all that matters.

It’s been a little over a year of hero work when she finds herself at the cave keeping Zatanna company while the others are either in their hometowns or on a mission.

If her friends are lights shining bright, then Zatanna is a supernova. She’s light in the purest form the kind of light that seems to do the impossible and swallow up the darkness. And Artemis is helplessly addicted to the warmth of her light.

Giggling over cheesy romantic comedies becomes free flowing conversations and just being there, on the floor lying down atop a pile of pillows and blankets fills Artemis up with a deep sort of warmth. There is a comfortable sort of silence between them.

“Wanna see something amazing?” the raven-haired magician asks.

Artemis nods then remembers that the girl laying at he side might not be able to see her and turns her head to meet a pair of blue eyes.

There’s a moment when neither girl moves then Zatanna turns her hear back to the ceiling and whispers,“srats eht su wohs”.

The ceiling seems to open up and it’s like nothing Artemis has ever seen before millions of stars in a rich night sky of blue-ish purple.

She’s astounded, full of awe and wonder and joy that she doesn’t think before an errant thought escapes her lips.

“Do you know any constellations?”

A graceful hand reaches up to gesture to the boundless sky before them and only then does Artemis realized that Zatanna’s pale hand is entangled in her own darker one. It feels like bathing in sunlight and after hesitating she decided not to destroy that feeling by removing her hand from the other girl’s grasp.

Five years later the same two hands slightly worn and rough from years of hero work are clasped together as the two young women the hands belong to stand surrounded by space.

“I finally made it, I’m in the Justice League,” the words are whispered but the excitement those words covey can’t be contained.

The blonde only smiles and squeezes the hand of her companion tighter. She never doubted that Zatanna would be admitted. After all Artemis has known for years that she’d fallen in love with a star.


End file.
